


Siren's Rise

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill hates Stanford, Bill is a conniving-, Distrust, Except I don't call it that, F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Possessive Bill Cipher, Sea Monsters, Siren Falls, Siren!s, Stan O' War, The Journals, are a thing, bill and dipper, one sided mabcifica at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: Introductions:The gist:In an Alternative Universe where Bill is a Siren and Gravity Falls is a town on a cliff side over looking the sea.The Pines are a strong family, in strength and in mind, but also in magic. A secret kept for longer than the waves have crashed onto the shore.Bill Cipher, the last siren of his kind knows this, he's seen it himself. He thought he could use it to his advantage, but he was betrayed. Going into hiding he doesn't resurface until the fateful summer that marked the arrival of certain Pine twins to the god forsaken place.Dipper, pessimistic towards the ordeal that is tolerating his Grunkle Stan, makes his escape into the coves on the farthest corner of the island. It was curiosity at first, but then he makes a startling discovery... the paranormal is real and this place, this unassuming fishing town is right smack in the middle of it!The summer has only jut begun and it's starting ot look like one heck of an adventure.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I so not own any of the characters or Gravity Falls itself. All material from there belongs to the creators respectively. This work will have similarities to the original series, however, it will have major inconsistencies with the material as it is an AU and the plot considerably diverges from the show.
> 
> I will credit any and all material that is not my own where I can

Introductions:

Summer break is a time for relaxing, sun tanning on the beach, feet in the sand and the salt water lapping at your heels. 

For Dipper Pines, that's asking too much of the universe. Prone as a flame at attracting metaphorical and supernatural moths, (at a rate you wouldn't believe!)it takes more luck for him to have a normal day than one has finding the end of the rainbow. Right now, riding in a rental motor boat unconscious, battered and bruised, one could almost believe it. The one currently steering the excuse for a boat is his twin sister, Mabel.

Their odds today looking a lot worse than usual. Stranded in a broken down, and gradually-though no less alarmingly- sinking motor boat with no land in sight, their future looks less than bright. Add the fact that a creature of unfathomable horror is hot on their heels and rising too fast from the depths of the great blue, and their chances of surviving this are officially screwed.

It was supposed to be such a relaxing summer- as relaxing a trip to some great Uncle they'd never heard of in a sleepy fishing town in the middle of nowhere- could be. Their parents only said they could use some fresh, salty air. Dipper thought the air was suffocating and scratchy. Noting good could come of it.

His sister tended to remain optimistic through all the trials of their temporary living situation, but Dipper was having a harder time getting used to their new surroundings. It probably had to do with the fact that Mabel's bed wasn't located directly below the one hole in the entire ceiling , and then not having to sleep under the down pour (because apparently it rained nightly), or that she didn't have an angry seagull roosting on the sill on her side of the room. 

And then there was their Great Uncle Stan. 

Stan had -in some fit of whimsy, some flight of fantasy- transformed his house by the docks into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery in Dipper's opinion was why anyone bother to come. Mabel didn't get his sense of humor and he swore up and down that he could still feel the bruise on his arm...

Ironically enough, the second "t" on the home made sign was lying submerged in a puddle in the front yard. The place spelled out misery alright. Of broken dreams and tourist dumb enough to empty their wallets for the slightest bit of the mythical in their lives. He didn't know how his Grunkle did it, or even how he managed to get the kids to "earn their keep". 

It was starting to feel like he only agreed to have them over was the free labor for his delightful would-have-been shop of horrors. Dipper was the only one that bothered questioning how illegal that probably was. 

He really should have kept his head down, tried to get though the boredom somehow... Maybe everything would have been okay.


	2. Welcome To Siren's Rise

Chapter 1

Welcome To Siren's Rise

"Are you sure this gold is really from a haunted pirate ship?" Some sad, gullible customer asks. Dipper is dumbfounded, not because of the question, not because of the ridiculous price of one hundred fifty dollars for a spray painted rock. No, he's slack jawed because the one person that actually questions the questionably faux items in the shop, is asking not if it's real, but if the story behind it is true. He's not sure he can keep the grimace off his face for much longer. He's convinced that working at the shack was the worst thing to have ever happened to him, could ever happen to him.

Quick to confirm the absurd cover story to validate Stan's "pirate treasure", he all but shoves the buyer out the front door.

"Kid! What have I told you about how Mystery employees treat our customers?" Dipper groans. He thought he was being discreet enough, but the conman Stan was, he should have known it wouldn't go unnoticed.

With a sigh Dipper reluctantly recited from the oratory handbook his uncle always seemed to be adding rules to. "Treat all customers to the gift shop and convince them they need everything for no apparent reason. Come up with reasons for them to come back again."

"Exactly! So why haven't you been doing that?" Stan's eyes narrowed, it wasn't the first time they'd had this argument and it would surprise him if it was the last. Dipper groaned inwardly, this was not how he thought he'd spend his summer.

"It's a little hard to believe our parents sent us to a town that's just precariously leaning off the edge of the only land for miles... I mean, it's practically begging to be sunk. It's falling apart in so many places and I swear, the board planks were crying out in agony. Not to mention the bird droppings outside spell out 'Doom'"

Stan looks outside, a bemused look on his face before it contorted into a very clear look of absolute disgust. "Oh, gross! Who's going to clean this up? I swear those gulls are evil!"

Dipper just took the distraction wordlessly, backing away from his ranting uncle, and escaping out the back door. There was no way he was cleaning up the dock again. It took hours, and hard work no one, not even the blasted birds or gullible tourists appreciated enough to leave alone.

"Some summer this is turning out to be." He muttered under his breath as he shut the door behind him and slinked off towards the boat shed.

...........................................................................

Two hours later, Dipper regrets having left the shack. With a soggy fishing cap and a half eaten fishing pole he collapses on his bed, not bothering to pick the equipment up once it clatters to the floor. He would have replaced it back in the shed, but what good was a broken fishing rod, even if the fish were curious enough to take a bite out of the bait instead of taking a chunk out of the cheap, wooden pole. He probably got a dozen splinters just from holding it before the fish tried dragging him under. He groaned at the thought, catching the attention of one Mabel Pines. Forgetting her bedazzling, she skipped over to the other side of the small attic room to comfort her twin.

"Well, that's it! I mean it this time Mabel, I can officially say that there's no fun anyone could possibly have here. Do you think that's why our parents sent us here?" He remarks, not really meaning it, but it's not like he had much else ot think with the lame excuse their parents gave of "broadening their horizons" and the importance of family. Forget that they never mentioned so called "family" to them before. Everything was definitely peachy down here in Siren's Falls, with the gulls crying their fury to the raging seas below.

"Aw, Dipper, there's plenty to do here! You just need to give it a chance!" Mabel assured him, not that it worked. 

"I already have Mabel, but honestly nothing's going to make this vacation any better."

"Sure there is! We could try fishing, water skiing... Oh, oh, oh! Boat riding-"

"Mabel, been there, done that. Literally. The skiis here at the shack are damaged, the boats have holes and I swear, the fish are smarter here. I was over there for an hour, and what I managed to lure out nearly took my hand, and I wasn't even able to see what it was that took the line!" 

Mabel snorts, "No they're not. I mean, come on Dipper, next thing I know you'll be spouting nonsense like seeing sentient fish... folk-" She halts mid-sentence, her eyes going wide with suspicion and wistfulness, and her other half knows exactly what she's about to ask. There's no way around it though.

"Wait... You would tell me if you saw a mermaid, right?" She asked a familiar look in her eyes.

"Yes, Mabel, if I see any mythological, completely imaginary creatures of the deep, you'll be the first to know." He wasn't very committed to his answer, and it was obvious she heard the dismissive attitude. He moves to face the wall, officially down with this magic mumbo- jumbo everyone is gullible enough to believe.

She wrinkles her nose at his tone. "Mythological? But Dip, Grunkle Stan says-"

"Mable, Stan's a conman. We've been over this." Dipper attempts to talk something resembling sense into his sister, but he's not surprised when she ignores him.

"Yeah, I know." She admits not looking at him, he almost misses he whispered admission. It makes Dipper look back up at her, it's the first time they'd really agreed on anything about their circumstances. Their parents dumping them in a new and unsettling place and then leaving. The cheap Grunkle that insisted the kids work for free, and the small room in the attic. It was progress, and yet... it only made Dipper feel worse.

Just as quickly as his gut clenches, however, she picks herself up, and walks back to her bed. She looks him in the eyes again and her face looks like the smile never left her expression. "Stan may take advantage of my fellow believers, but I also know for a fact that mermaids are too real... and I've got proof!"

She pulls out a small slip of a photo out of the pocket of her sweater, which he takes begrudgingly to inspect. He quiet for a long moment. Looking from his twin to the photo numerous times. His brow scrunched up in evaluation of his new turn of events. "Mabel." He finally says, the name drawn out and slow.

"Yeah, Broseph?" She asks cheerfully, sure she has him convinced. What else could his disquieted demeanor spell out?

"This is a blurred photo of a shapeless blob with a tail." Dipper concludes, but there's still the hint of a question in his stance.

"Yes, and?"

He gets up and turns around. He can't face her and take this seriously right now. He's surprised he has been able to hold back his laughter this long. 

"Well, you go enjoy your faux proof of magic while I go find something to convince our parents to take us back to California."

He wasn't sure why he expected anything different when eh went to look over the said "proof", or what he expected, but he found he was genuinely disappointed.


	3. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, the story isn't being abandoned.

Okay, I really hate that I'm doign this... but it's inevitable. I am going to rewrite the last chapter a bit, everything will stay the same, just more will be added to them. First though, I am going to continue with the next chapter. They way the last two chapters are so short and the quality of them, I think, has me reluctant to write more for it. I really like the idea still and have chapters planned out, I just feel like I need to take a bit of a different approach to writing it. You'll see what I mean by the next chapter. Thank you so much for your patience! You guys are amazing!


End file.
